amor de hospital
by nolycullen
Summary: bella es nueva en el hospital de forks el hermosa y talentosa cual reaccion tendra el doctor edward cullen ¿el amor podra surgir o no? mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me acababan de trasladar a un pueblito llamado frorks genial! Soy isabella Marie swan tengo 24 años y soy una reconocida neurocirugana de Londres es raro.

Estaba llegando a mi nuevo hogar era un cada no grande pero si muy bonita mas de lo que me hubiera gustado lo único bueno de estar aquí es que mi padre charlie swan era de este lugar por lo que lo veré a diario.

Ya quiero que mi coche llegue lo quería demasiado era un volvo rojo c70 convertible cuando lo vi no pude resistirme a comprarlo.

Mañana seria mi primer día en el hospital esta nerviosa pero a la vez muy emocionada seria la neurocirujana principal de este lugar esa idea me tenía loca

Ring ring ring

Maldito teléfono solo espero que sea charlie o René

-bueno

-hola bella soy jake

-hola como estas

-muy bien y sobre todo muy feliz por que tu esta aquí debiste haber visto a charlie cuando le hablaste nosotros estábamos ahí fue lo mejor que ha visto en mucho tiempo

-jajajajajajajaja

-te hablaba para invitarte hoy a cenar

- en donde

-eso lo tomare como un si

-obvio gran bobo solo dime en donde pare que pueda llegar

-hay bella como que no te acuerdas en donde vivo

-pues con 5 años de carrera y 7 de especialidad los cuales me acortaron mas tiempo por el intensivo además de que soy prodigio en la medicina no creo que me acuerde

- en la push ahí vivo en la playa de por aquí

-claro ya lo recuerdo ¿a que hora tengo que estar ahí?

-como a la ocho

-maldición

-que pasa bella

-es que no creo que pueda ir caminando

-caminando no

-es que no tengo carro

- ahhh es eso no te preocupes que yo voy por ti y también te traigo de regreso

-mil gracias jake lo que pasa es que no quiero ir caminando

-si quieres mañana te llevo también al hospital

-harías eso por mi

- sep

-bueno jake te espero en un rato chao

Me senté a ver la tele no había nada interesante aparte de que casi no entiendo este acento americano y de pensar que yo alguna vez lo hable

Cuando por fin decidí que no había nada bueno en la tele me fui a darme un buena ducha para luego empezar a alistarme par ir a la cena de jake

Escogí uno vaquero muy bonitos y una blusa amarillo de un tono muy bonito, me peine y cuando por fin termine de arreglarme solo faltaba cinco minutos para los ocho por lo que supuse que jake no tardaba en llegar la verdad si me emocionaba el hecho de pensar que volvería ver a unos pocos amigos míos por que to no tuve una vida muy sociable aquí en forks y solo tenia amigos como Ángela y mis amigos de la reserva donde solía para casi todo el verano con charlie la verdad me la pasaba mejor aquí en forks que todo el verano en Phoenix con mi madre me enfadaba.

Toc toc

Debía de ser jake por que los llamados a la puerta sonaron muy fuertes para ser de cualquier otra persona

-YA VOY

Baje corriendo la s escalera lo hice sin caerme bueno yo ya no era patosa por así decirlo cuando estudie medicina mejoro mi equilibrio y cosas por el estilo

-hola jake-dije cuando yo estaba abriendo la puerta

-hola bell´s lista pera irnos

- sep

No subimos a un volkswagen rabbit muy al estilo jake pensé para mis adentro

Cuando llegamos a la push no recordaba lo bonita que era

-BELLAAA

Voltee a ver quien mi hablaba y me tope con mi padre la verdad es que lo extrañaba a montones

-hola papa te extrañe

- claro mensa fueron casi ocho años sin verte sabes lo que es eso

- no, no lo creo

-vayamos a mi casa

-si jake

Es no che me la pase muy bien platicamos de cómo era Londres y la personas que había ahí como me había ido y la platica termino que me quedaba ahí de forma indefinida pues yo no sabia so me volverían a trasladar a otro lugar o me quedaría ahí era realmente raro ver cuanta personas me querían cunado yo pensaba que solo me tenia a mi misma

Charlie me regreso a mi casa y me dijo que después de mi turno me esperaba par cenar en su casa

-oh charlie lo que pasa es que mi turno no termina hasta mañana en la madrugada pero pasado mañana te prometo que si voy

-esta bien hija te quiero mucho es nunca lo olvides

-nos vemos mañana

-adios

Su carro salio un poco lento para mi gusto u desapareció cunado dio vuelta yo me fui directamente a mi cama bueno me puse la pijama y me dormí pensando en como seria el hospital y si seria tan buena aquí como an Londres

Estaba que me moría de los nervios hasta que por fin conseguí dormir


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Bee bee

Maldito despertador!! Me levante lentamente y me metí a bañar hoy era mi primer día en el hospital estaba muy nerviosa

Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una blusa gris de tres cuartos le llama a jake

-bueno-me pregunto recién levantado

-jake ándale que no se te olvide que hoy es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde

-esta bien bells voy para aya

Me cepille los dientes me peine y me lleve mi uniforme en una mochila para cuando llegue allá poder vestirme por que irme desde aquí no me apetecía mucho

En eso la canción de lady marmalade de crhistina aguilera

-bueno?

-bellas soy yo jake –ese tono me sonó a preocupación

-que paso?

-es que el rabbit no quiere prender y te hablaba para preguntarte si no te molestaría que yo te recogiera en mi moto bueno es que si no tienes nadie mas quien te lleve

-no te preocupes la idea me agrada es mas la loca isabella en una moto

-esta bien bells no tardo en llegar a tu casa

-bye

-nos vemos

Colgué y me senté en mi sofá para relajarme hoy seria un día muy arduo no solo por que conocería a mis nuevos compañeros y futuras amistades sino también por que no se como seria el trato que me darían y los mas importante seria capaz de encontrar el amor aquí en mi antiguo forks

Ding dong

-ya voy jake

-hola bells lista para tu primer día

-eso cero ahora ya vamonos-salimos y vi una muy bonita harley-davidson-wow jake esa es tu moto?

-es bonita no

-si la neta es que si creo que ahora ya se cual será lo próximo que me voy a comprar

-bueno bells toma te traje esto póntelo para mayor seguridad

-see

-lista?

-mas que nunca

Su moto tenía un potente rugido y lo mejor era que iba a gran velocidad sentía un poco el aire en mi cabello y volaba como nunca la había hecho era una bonita sensación ciando meno me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hospital de forks

-bells ya llegamos

-ay jake gracia

Me baje haciendo entrada majestuosa me quiete el casco y lo hice tipo los Ángeles de charlie pero creo que la moto causo un poco de estruendo por que haba muchas personas viéndonos en la entrada con raras de envidia otras se le quedaban viendo a jake algo raro yo creo que era por el pelo que traía y las demás me veían a mi unas con admiración y otras con duda

-bueno jake me recoges mañana a la ocho?

-claro que si bells

-nos vemos

Entre al hospital al recepción no era como el London general hospital era mas pequeña paro aun así era muy acogedora legue con la recepcionista la cual me estaba mirando muy raro

-hola soy isabella swan la nueva neurocirujana

-hola yo me llamo anne un placer conocerte

-igual oye me podrías mostrar donde queda cada cosa o decirle a alguien que lo haga es que la verdad no conozco nada de este lugar

-claro espérame solo unos cinco minutos

-si estaré allá-dije mostrándole con mi dedo las bancas de espera

-esta bien

Me quede observando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor pero me observaron mas de lo que yo observé

-listo doctora swan

-o no por favor solo dígame bella

-ok

Empezamos a caminar por todo el hospital y me lo mostró todo me gustaba la forma de ser de esta chica

-bueno esta es su oficina

-quieres pasar

-no la verdad prefiero darle un tiempo a solas par que se acople y se sienta mas cómoda

-muchas gracias anne

Me metí en mi oficina y la observe era grande y espaciosa me gusto mucho tenia para consulta baño la luz para las radiografías craneales mi escritorio tenia un computador moderno una lámpara pera ver mejor y mi nuevo block de recetas

Toc toc toc

-adelante

-disculpe doctora pero el director la quiere ver

-voy para aya

-por cierto me llamo samantha

-a mi solo dime bella

Caminamos en silencio cruzamos casi todo el hospital hasta que llegamos

-bueno aquí es

-gracias samantha

Toc toc

Oí un leve adelante, y yo abrí la puerta lentamente

-tu debes ser isabella

-por favor solo dígame bella por que mi nmbre competo me suena muy dramático

-jajajaja esta bien toma asiento por favor

Jale un silla levemente y me senté justo enfrente del doctor…

-disculpe doctor…

-carlisle cullen

-ah si doctor cullen que me quería decir

-primeramente llama carlisle-dijo en un tono muy dulce-y de lo que quería hablar es sobre tu trabajo bueno mas bien de tu especialidad como ya sabes eres la única neurocirujana de este hospital ojala te hagas responsable de tu cargo y de toda tus tareas

-se lo prometo yo voy a cumplir con todo eso

-me parece bien ahora ya te puedes ir

-muchas gracias carlisle

-no hay de que bella

Edward´s pov

Hoy me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual el insomnio no me deja en paz por lo que si pude llegar temprano a mi turno como siempre

-hola anne

-hola doctor culle-la mire con desaprobación pues ella ya sabe como me tiene que decir-hola Edward

En eso un horroroso estruendo se oyó en el estacionamiento y todo nos volteamos a la ventana para ver que era pero mi sorpresa fue ver una harley-davison con dos

Personas arriba

Y de un momento a otro la persona mas hermosa que pudo haber llagado a este hospital lo hizo con la forma en que se bajo dejo embobado a mas de la mitad de los hombre que había ahí viéndola

Lo que me molesto mas viendo lo que me callo en el hilado fue en la forma en que el muchacho que iba con ella se le quedo viendo y no me parecía que tuviera una buena pinta por lo que mejor decidí irme ami oficina

Me llamo Edgard Anthony masen cullen tengo 28 años y soy cardiólogo del hospital de forks

-hola eddie-aii esa tanya como me molesta diario con sus apoditos

-hola tanya-le dije muy secamente

Me metí ami oficina no tenia nada programado por lo que solo me dedique a relajarme ya pensar en quien seria la chica que vi. Afuera era muy bonita y eso que solo la vi de legos quien sabe como este de cerca

Ring ring

-bueno

-edward tu padre te llama dice que vayas a su oficina

-voy

Salí y rápidamente llegue a mi destino

-papa puedo pasar

-claro hijo

-que pasa

-adivina quien estuvo hace un rato aquí

-quien ¿la nueva doctora?

-exacto es un persona muy linda se nota que es muy talentosa y según los rumores hoy llego en moto con un amigo-no no podía ser ella la nueva doctora

-y como se llama-tenia que saberlo

-se llama isabella swan


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward´s pov

Con que isabella eh ahora ya se de menos como se llama con algo se empieza ¿no?

-ella es neurocirujana verdad

-si Edward así que por favor trátala bien

-esta bien papa sabes si alice ya llego?

-no lo se conociendo a tu hermana no te sabría decir es un poco rara

-heyy papa que alice no te oiga por que no se de que es capaz

-sabes tienes razón

-bueno me voy

-esta bien hijo suerte

Salí de su despacho y me dirigí al mió tenia mucho que pensar no podía fijarme en isabella no quería salir lastimado de nuevo no después de lo que paso con Amanda

-doctor hay una emergencia y lo solicitan en urgencias

-voy para aya

Salí de mi oficina y lo que no me esperaba era ver todo un revolución en urgencias era un accidente múltiple había de todo niños parecía una masacre no hay casos así en forks pero me quede en shock cuando vi a una niña de una 7 años entrando en la camilla con un gran pedazo de cristal en la cabeza ¡tenia que hablarle a isabella!

-enfermara llame a la doctora swan dígale que es una urgencia

-si doctor

En eso oí el altavoz "doctora isabella swan favor de presentarse a urgencias"

No paso mas de dos minuto cuando isabella ya estaba ahí tuvo la misma reacción que yo es que la verdad esa niña tenia todo una vida por delante

-anne quiero una tomografía una radiografía y programa el quirófano me vas a asistir y va a ser un cirugía muy larga fácil va a durar 8 horas

Esa chica si sabia lo que hacia se veía que como decía mi papa era muy talentosa y muy hermosa "basta de pensar eso"

En me llamo Camila

-doctor necesitamos su ayuda

era un niño de 5 años con una estaca enterrada en el pecho era traumante esa escena al igual que la de la niña

-edwars voy a quirófano y por lo que veo tu también así que suerte

-si papa gracias

Entramos quirófano fue difícil pero duro mucho tiempo bueno es que aquí en forks no hay muchas cirugías de este tipo así

Salí un poco cansado afuera ya todo estaba volviendo a su normalidad ya se habían relajado casi todos e iba caminando a mi oficina cando me encontré con mi papa

-edward todos están en la galería viendo la extraordinaria cirugía de bella deberías ir

-¿todavía esta en cirugía?

-si y por lo que dicen todavía faltan como 4 horas mas es de las cirugías mas difíciles y complicadas que hay esta haciendo las cosas como nunca me había tocado verlas es mas solo una ves aparte de esta me ha tacado ver una así

-wow esta bien voy para aya

Camine y llegue al quirófano 2 bueno a su galería y se veía que estaba haciendo un arduo trabajo pues para mi operar el cerebro no es nada fácil y mas cuando se tenia un artefacto peligroso atravesándolo

La cirugía seguía y cada vez se ponía más interesante pero como a las cuatro horas de que llegue isabella la dio por terminada ¡dios que mujer! Tenia que hablar con ella pues no se veía de esas plásticas que solo quieren contigo una noche ella se veía algo diferente

La vi. Salir del quirófano y todos la siguieron con la mirada como si la idolatraran pues esa operario era motivo suficiente razón para hacerlo

Quizá mi familia tenga razón tengo que volver a abrirme a creer en los bellos sentimientos solo así uno puede vivir una buena vida

Bella´s pov

La cirugía fue un ardua labor pero aun así valió la pena por que le niño estaba fuera de peligro ahora solo me faltaba cinco horas para acabar mi turno

Estaba satisfecha conmigo misma por que no cualquiera sale triunfante de una operación así ojala eso le deje claro a carlisle quien soy y que soy muy buen doctora

Ahora me dirigía mi consultorio tenia que descansar un pequeño momento pues la verdad las piernas me dolían de tanto esta parada

Toc toc

-adelante

-doctora el doctor cullen la invita a su consultorio a toma un café

-ahhh claro sam dígale que voy para allá

-si doctora

Me relaje un poquito mas y me espere uno cinco minutos por fin Salí de mi consultorio

Y me encamine al de carlisle

Toc toc

-adelante bella

-gra…-me quede callada cuando me di cuenta de que no era la única si no también había un hermoso muchacho de tez blanca cabello color bronce y los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida eran como de un verde esmeralda hermoso

-ahhh perdona bella este es mi hijo edward cullen

El se paro para saludarme pero yo estaba que no me cabía de la impresión como carlisle un doctor relativamente joven tenia un hijo de esa edad

-¿tu hijo?-el asintió-¿pues cuantos años tienes?

Los se empezaron a reír

-si es mi hijo

-wow es que la verdad te ves muy joven

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno edward ella es isabella swan la nueva neuróloga y de quien todo el hospital esta hablando

-un gusto-dijo el con la sonrisa mas bella que he visto en toda mi vida

-igualmente-ay por dios me esta sonrojando

-a por cierto muchas felicidades por la magnifica cirugía que has realizado

-gracias

-bueno bella aparte de toma café que no tarden en traérnoslo también te quería invitar a comer este fin de semana para que conozcas a mi familia puesto que me has caído muy bien

-ay carlisle no se que decir pero si apenas me conocen

-no te preocupes isabella

-oh! Edward es solo dime bella por favor por que isabella no me gusta mucho

-esta bien bella-dijo riéndose en vos baja

-esta bien pero con una condición ¿me dejan llevar el postre?

-si esta bien

-muchas gracias

-me imagino que estas cansada

-pues la verdad si y mucho fue una cirugía larga

-si quieres puedes irte

-muchas gracias-dije levantándome-nos vemos edward, adiós carlisle

-nos vemos bella

Salí de su despacho suspirando profundamente ¿desde cuando los hombres tenían un efecto así sobre mi? Ay solo una respuesta el era especial pero no yo no creía en el amor tal vez pudiéramos ser amigos pero yo creo que nada mas que eso

Iba caminando muy en mi mente cuando sentí que choque con alguien muy chiquito

-perdón es que no te vi.

-no te preocupes yo iba muy rápido

-hola soy isabella swan-dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la mano-pero solo dime bella

-yo soy alice cullen

-¿cullen?

-oh si soy hermana de edward y mi papi es carlisle yo soy la psicóloga de los niños u tu eres la súper neurocirujana

-¿súper?

-si bueno así te dicen

-bueno alice fue un placer conocerte nos vemos el sábado

-¿sábado?

-en si tu papa u tu hermano me invitaron a comer los dos son muy abiertos lindos y carismáticos

-¿edward el ermitaño carismático?

-es que así se porto conmigo

-bueno-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-el es así y por cierto me tienes que acompañar de compras

-bueno

-adiós bella

-bye

Me fui caminando a mi consultorio para pensar en edward cullen…

Edward´s pov

O por dios que chica ojala el sábado tuviera más oportunidad de conocerla por que la verdad yo quiero hacer eso

-linda chica ¿no?

-si y mucho-¿Qué lo dije en voz alta? Rayos ahora mi papa lo sabe y le dirá a no se cuantas personas

-ay edward me da gusto que te esta abriendo al gente de nuevo tienes que vivir tu vida y en especial con amor

-si lo se papa pero después de amando la verdad no se que hacer tengo miedo a salir lastimado otra vez es mas que de esta ya no salga

.lo se hijo

En eso la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente por la dundecilla demoneca

-edward Anthony cullen como esta eso de que te estas comportando carismático con bella?

-que ¿tu como sabes?

-me la acabo de encontrar afuera y para esto solo tengo un respuesta-suspiro y dijo-eddie se esta enamorando

-no es cierto alice

-si es cierto edward

-si hijo yo opino igual que tu hermana conócela que tal que ella es quien tu buscas

-no lo ce

-bueno eddie si te importa el viernes vamos ir de compras bella y yo y tu si quieres venir acuérdate que va bella

-no se alice no quiero salir lastimado de nuevo

-ay edward yo se que lo que paso no es nada fácil de superar pero ya pasaron casi siete años por favor dale otra oportunidad a tu vida te lo mereces y esto te lo dijo de verdad

-si hijo te mereces ser feliz ya rompe esas berreras que te están acorralando

-tratare de hacer lo posible pero la verdad no les prometo nada

-esta bien con eso basta

-alice!!-dije suspirando para relajarme esta vez si iría de compras tal vez sea una buena oportunidad-ahhh alice esta bien si voy ir de compras

-wiiiii-dijo brincando enérgicamente esa es mi loca e hiperactiva hermana y me esperaba un largo día el viernes

-oh no aguanto las ganas que tengo de contarle a mama esto se va poner muy feliz

-no te atrevas o no voy de compras-vi de reojo como mi papa se nos quedaba viñedo con u pequeña sonrisa en la cara

-a mi no me importa al que perjudica es a ti

-tu hermanita tiene razón

-pero quien les va a cargar las bolsas-dije triunfante-ahhh!!

-te equivocas hermanito bella es lo suficientemente bonita no, no bonita hermosa para conseguirse un muchacho que la acompañe toda la tarde

Una fina punzada de celos me invadió y mi hermana y mi papa se rieron a carcajada suelta

-alice tiene razón

-yo siempre la tengo-dijo con aire muy triunfante

-esta bien puedes decirle ami mama pero a emmett ni se te ocurra por que el lo echaría todo a perder el sábado

-si lo se no le voy a decir nada a el

-gracias-dije ya relajado-bueno me voy

-adiós eddie

-adiós hijo

-nos vemos

Ahora me tenia que preparar par mi tortura del viernes pero mi premio era esta con bella


	4. nota autoras

* * *

Hola soy Nora,

Escribo para decirles QUE NO LE VAMOS A CONTINUAR AL FIC D:

La otra dueña de esta cuenta (mely) fue la que estuvo adelantando y fue la de la idea, ella ya no le quiere seguir ni yo tampoco.

Para la gente que le gusto este fic muchas gracias por sus reviws y quisiera comunicarles este fic solo fue una idea que le paso en la cabeza a mi amiga ok???

Para la gente del foro de los maos fics y sus autores ahí les va la definición de 'fanfiction'

La/el **fanfiction** o **fan fiction** (literalmente, "ficción de fans"), a menudo abreviada _fanfic_ o simplemente fic, son relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión o cualquier otra obra literaria o dramática. En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original _y se desarrollan nuevos papeles_ para estos personajes. El término fanfiction hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, según el contexto.

**y se desarrollan nuevos papeles} **

**el papel de Bella en este fic este una muy buena neuróloga, estoy de acuerdo en que Bella no soporte el olor de la sangre, sin embargo, en este fic lo único que dejamos las características de los personajes y también cambiamos sus personalidad, además no no mas nosotras tenemos un un fic en el que la personalidad de Bella cambie.**

Considero este fic un Spamfic

( para los que no sepan que es eso fic basura corto y sin sentido)

Gracias espero pronto subir otro fic!! Y que si este bueno no como este bye

Attee:: Noly Cullen :D

Hasta la proximaaaa

* * *


End file.
